The Bloody Berserker
by Kaiishi
Summary: Asuka's Unit 02 has never gone berserker. Why though?


The Bloody Berserker  
Author(s):  
  
Kaiishi and Mokushi  
Rating:  
  
G or PG  
Author Notes:  
  
Evangelion Unit 02 never seemed to go berserk until End of Evangelion. Of course, this captured my interest and this story was born.  
  
Note: I did not include the incident when EVA-02 activated in the water in 'Asuka Strikes' because the berserker mode (if it can be called that) was probably instigated by Shinji.  
Summary:  
  
After an incident in Germany when Asuka first began to pilot, EVA-02 made a hard decision, thinking it was best.  
Pairings:  
  
None  
Warnings:  
  
None, by Neon Genesis Evangelion standards (in other words, if you¡?re old enough to see Shin Seiki Evangelion, you can handle this)  
Disclaimer:  
  
Evangelion is not mine. I wish it was, but it is not.  
~  
  
Asuka Langley Souryu stood before the quiet Evangelion Unit 02, dressed in a long white shirt that reached her knees, covering the mid thigh length gray shorts that she wore as well. Her blue eyes stared beseechingly into the face of the brightly colored machine, but no, nothing, no form of recognition. Anger filled her features and she angrily yelled out, "You're nothing but a big doll! And dolls are supposed to listen to their owners." There was still no reaction from the metal giant and she exited the cage in anger and disgust.  
Now, two days later, Asuka stood before the mechanical giant one more, dressed in a dark crimson plug suit but with spectators, coming in the forms of wandering scientists and technicians. She should have been scared, should have shrank away from the beast that had stolen her mother's sanity but no. She was impassive to it, glaring at it with anger that was obvious to the slowly gathering crowd. Asuka should have been impressed with the product of her mother's and other's hard work but no, it was not so. The blood red paint that covered its surface, or the shining eyes that reflected the too bright lighting of the cage, the twelve thousand layers of fortified armor, did not impress her, she hated it instead. However, she looked at it with possessiveness and determination despite her loathing at it and its creator.  
Today was to be the first test run, the first time Asuka would actually synchronize with the silent unit. The young, solitary pilot trainee was more than willing to prove her mastery over the bloody creature that took her mother away from her. She sat in the entry plug, the neuron connectors giving her hair a sudden flare in the style she wore it in with them, the plug suit clinging to her pale skin. Among those watching was Misato Katsuragi, a long time worker of the NERV base in Japan who had wanted to witness the activation of the majestic beast that would fight alongside the other EVAs to destroy the threat of Angels.  
LCL began to fill the plug, Asuka keeping calm under the invisible gazes of her superiors. She was familiar with LCL, the amber liquid that smelled like blood and tasted bitter. Asuka thought the scent fit her blood colored unit. She would constantly saying that her EVA was bloodstained and bloodied because of the smell of the LCL that filled it while she lay inside, without the neuron clips, just to get her used to the feeling and the deep reddish color that it was, representing the blood of her mother whose death had been caused by the hated machine.  
Yet, Asuka could not let go of it. It was all she had from her mother, even though it was not hers to pilot, own, or master. She hated and loved it at once, though it was not humanly possible. She hated it because it had caused her pain through the form of her mother's insanity and she loved it because it was all her mother had that was to be given to her. It was hers and she would never let it go or give it to anyone, even her best friend if she ever got one.  
"Connecting the A-10 nerve," a technician voiced, beginning the process even as she spoke. It did not hurt, things that concerned EVA never hurt, but she had to depend on the technicians to connect the nerve and fill the plug with LCL. She never wanted to depend on others; she never wanted to be anyone's doll.  
"You're doing great Asuka," another technician voiced after glancing at her sync ratio most likely. Great for my age, or are you lying? Asuka thought to herself, wondering for a moment. Nobody was blunt like that when it was good or was not within a limit. Asuka needed to know.  
"What is it, specifically?" She needed to know.  
"An unbelievable 39%. It's a good start, Asuka."  
One day, some one would start with a better sync and I won't allow that. Asuka concentrated, trying to focus on synchronizing with the monster she was located within.  
"It's rising," the first technician whispered excitedly.  
"This is wonderful Asuka, just keep on concentrating like that."  
~  
From within the EVA, Kyoko Zeppelin Souryu looked on, unbelieving of what she saw of her daughter. What happened? Kyoko thought, aghast. What happened to my beautiful daughter? Who is the arrogant child who looks so much like my wonderful Asuka? This cannot be Asuka. My Asuka would never yell, saying that EVA is a doll. The feral glow that filled the yellow eyes went unnoticed as Kyoko looked through the thoughts and mind of the child inside of her metallic shell.  
This cannot be my Asuka, but she is. It's my fault, I should have devoted more time to my Asuka. The red hand lurched forward suddenly on its own accord.  
"Asuka, what are you doing!"  
"Nothing," Asuka retorted tartly, feeling anger at the thought that anyone could accuse her of doing anything wrong.  
"Why is it moving?"  
"Berserker!"  
'What? Berserker? What's wrong with EVA-02?'  
The red beast stretched out its hand, bringing it up to its face as if to examine the intricate wiring underneath the metal coating. Is this I?  
Fear filled the young girl inside the plug, too prideful to tell it, yet unable to find solace without comfort. Asuka closed her eyes, curling into a little ball. "Mama, mama, help me." 'No! I am not Mama's doll, I don't need her help."  
EVA-02 froze at the pilot's thoughts, the spirit inside unbelieving. ~Is that what you want, for me to leave you alone? If that's what you wish.~  
Suddenly the glow within the golden colored eyes faded, the red arms fell limply to the giant's sides. Asuka opened her eyes to realize the experience was over.  
"Get her out of the plug," Misato ordered harshly at the closest technicians, hoping that the pilot was safe.  
"Yes, ma'am." The technicians rushed forward, manually removing and opening the plug, gently pulling out the shivering girl within. As they reached to pull the connectors out of the blood-turned-gold hair, she roughly pulled away from their touch, covering them with her small, delicate hands.  
"No!" she yelled, springing to life and out of the technician's arms. "No, no, NO!"  
Misato moved forward, "If you want to keep them, you may." Keeping the pilot happy is the utmost concern in situations such as these.  
Asuka stepped back, shrinking away from Misato. "Leave me alone," she whispered, before repeating, "Leave me alone!"  
The people in the cage and surrounding it stepped back, letting the girl worm her way out of the crowd, hands still huddled over the neuron connectors.  
'This way,' she thought, 'Mama will always be with me. I heard her voice, she's here. She's not in the EVA, EVA would care if she was. Mama is with me, in these clips.' Asuka removed them, staring down at the shiny, red surface, darker than her own coppery red hair. 'Mama... Do I want--? Yes, she may not care about me, but-- No! I don't need anyone. I only need these because I'm an EVA pilot.' She threw them onto the ground, a metallic sound sounding when they collided with the floor.  
Instantly regretting it, she picked them up once more. 'I only need these as a symbol to show I am an EVA pilot, the very best,' she convinced herself, clipping them on once more. 'I don't need anyone else, only myself. I don't need Mama, Papa, or EVA. EVA is my doll and here's the proof.' She smirked as she felt the last strangles of her self doubt slip from her body, leaving her secure within her own shell. 'Only myself.'  
~  
  
Ending Author(s)'s Notes:  
  
Almost three pages worth of story. Though I must admit, Asuka is not my favorite character, she is a very interesting one, almost as fun to dissect as Rei or Kaworu. So, what do you think? Is Asuka in character? And if you're wondering about the sudden appearance of Misato, in Death and Rebirth, Misato told Asuka that she'd grown, during Asuka's part. I assumed that they had met already and thought that this would be a perfect spot. Sorry Misato fans for not giving her a bigger part. 


End file.
